


For the Love of Chocolate

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Daryl goes on a run with the others and brings Carol back some goodies.  She's skeptical of the gifts until he reminds her what day it is.





	For the Love of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteAshmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/gifts).



For the Love of Chocolate

A/AN: I'm sure this has been done before, but it popped in my head. It takes place during S3.

 

Carol watched the prison gates open, her heart filled with anticipation. It plummeted in relief when she heard the rev of his motorcycle in the distance. Daryl drove through the gates, signaling they had another day to spend together. Time was precious, and she found herself spending more time with the rugged hunter as of late. They would take walks in the afternoon down by the fence, and sometimes share their meals together. Daryl had shot a squirrel a couple of days ago and split the meat with her. They'd kept it a secret from the others because meat was a rare luxury they weren't afforded often. It made her feel special that he'd desired to share his kill with her. 

Carol sprinted towards the entrance, shoving her hands in her pockets as she approached Daryl. “Any luck out there today?” she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. 

“Yeah we got a good haul. I brought you back something too,” he grinned, pulling two Milky Way bars from his satchel. 

“Chocolate? You brought me chocolate?!” she gushed excitedly as he handed her the candy. 

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah, we raided a pharmacy for supplies, and I saw these and remembered you saying something about how you missed chocolate. A walker nearly bit off my ear for these, so don't waste em.”

The color drained from Carol's face upon hearing his confession. “You risked your life for chocolate!?”

“It sneaked up behind me; it's not like I planned it, woman. Now are you going to eat them or not?” he demanded, bristling slightly. 

“Yes, of course.” Carol blushed fiercely, unwrapping one of the bars and breaking it in half. She handed one half to Daryl. “That's for going to all of that trouble and for the squirrel.” 

Daryl reluctantly accepted it, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I got you a little something else too, if you promise not to yell at me again.”

“Oh?” Carol gazed at him inquisitively as he pulled out a stuffed blue monster from his bag, wearing a toothy grin. It was holding a heart which read “Eat Your Heart Out”. 

“It's cute,” Carol grinned stupidly, hugging the plush monster to her chest. 

“Yeah well, don't get no ideas if you turn on me. We don't want this to turn into a sick reality,” he joked. 

Carol laughed at the jest. “I do have one question though...Why all the gifts?” 

“It's Valentine's Day or close to it. It's hard to keep track of these things anymore," he remarked, averting his gaze as a blush crept up his cheeks. 

“My, my, aren't you the romantic? I didn't know you had it in you,” she teased him, batting her eyelashes playfully. 

“Hey! Don't make me regret my decision. I can easily throw that other Milky Way over the fence to those walkers,” he threatened lowly. 

Carol smirked, feathering a soft kiss against his cheek. “Meet me in the showers in block A in twenty if you wanna fool around,” she rumbled in his ear. 

“Are you handing out sexual favors now for chocolate?” he hissed, feeling his body growing rigid and distinct parts of himself becoming pleasantly warm. 

“No, it's Valentine's Day, remember? Isn't that what were supposed to do?” she chortled, grinning wickedly at him. 

“I'll be there in twenty,” he mumbled under his breath, watching her saunter away, swaying her hips teasingly. 

Yep, nearly having his ear bitten off by that walker had all been worth it, Daryl presumed.


End file.
